This invention relates to analysis of brain electrical activity and diagnosis of brain disorders.
Traditional electro-encephalographic (EEG) techniques of analyzing brain electrical activity to diagnose brain dysfunction require the skilled neurophysiologist to observe and distinguish time and frequency related characteristics of many channels of voltage waveforms derived from an individual's brain and to determine, largely from memory, differences between that individual's waveforms and waveforms characteristic of a normalized population. The process necessarily fails to take account of many subtle but potentially useful pieces of information contained in the analyzed data.
Signal averaged sensory evoked potential (EP) transient responses have also been used as a source for brain electrical activity analysis, but large amounts of useful information contained in such transient .Iadd.response .Iaddend.waveforms have traditionally been disregarded because of the difficulty of visualizing the inter-relationship over time of many channels of such information.